criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Red Bleeding Hood
Little Red Bleeding Hood is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twenty-fourth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the sixth and final case in the Passion Paradise district of Evergrace. Plot After the call from journalist Elias Stanford was cut short, Seamus revealed that the call was from a phone booth on Passion Paradise's cabaret street. Chief Wakefield then ordered the player and Katelyn to investigate the cabaret street and save Elias. However they found Elias missing, and the body of stripper Faustina Marx, stabbed in the eyes and with a rose in her mouth, signaling that Frankie Galloway's accomplice, the Scented Rose, may have killed her. After they found Faustina’s body, they found clues to suspect The High Clover owner Aidan Walsh, aristocrat Artemis Monaco before they investigated Christy Crystalline’s brothel that she took over from Harriet Putnam before suspecting Christy and prostitute Julietta Westville. After all the events, Felix Sinnett had woken from the brainwashing perfume before he told them that he knew where the Scented Rose had brainwashed him. Felix then explained that he was looking for a gift for his boyfriend Elias and he was sprayed in the face by someone, who told him to attack his boyfriend. At the tailor shop, they found clues to suspect the shop's owner, Joshua Barnett, before they found the perfume used to brainwash Felix and finding out the perfume bottle was from Julietta. They then learned that Faustina was trying to add a stripper's club to the brothel, much to Christy's disapproval and that the victim was hassling Aidan about the environment of his bar being too closed off. They then learned per Camilla that she had heard Elias screaming for help on the cabaret street. After the player and Katelyn hurried to the street, they found zero traces of Elias, but they found Felix crying on the street, afraid for his boyfriend's life. They then sent Elias to Skylar, who comforted the sobbing senior detective as the detectives found out more motives and enough evidence to arrest Christy Crystalline as Faustina's killer and the Scented Rose. Katelyn and the player then confronted the prostitute and brothel owner about the murder, where Christy denied the accusations against her. She then confessed to the murder after Katelyn questioned her about the brainwashing perfume. She then revealed that she loved being the one in control and she was angry that the team had ruined her plans to take over the district of lust. She then explained that Faustina was snooping too far into her secrets in order to bribe her so she could have her ways of a stripper's club in her brothel, which led Faustina to find out that Christy was connected to Frankie Galloway and therefore connected to the brainwashing perfume. She then explained that Ivette Halberd had kidnapped the hostages so Frankie could train them for their grand plan. However when the player and the team uncovered their plans and salvaged the hostages, Christy decided to try to go on with their plan to brainwash the hostages into their submission by using the perfume on various citizens instead such as Willa Sun, Joshua Barnett and Baxter Willis, the latter being a success. She then tried to brainwash Felix into attacking his boyfriend Elias to sabotage the team's investigation into the perfume so she could flee the district. She then denied to reveal where Elias and the missing perfume was concealed and why she did the scheme with Frankie and Ivette, prompting Katelyn and the player to send the disgraced prostitute to trial, where Judge Dosett then sentenced the Scented Rose to life in prison without parole, in solitary confinement. Soon after, Felix pleaded to the team to help him find his boyfriend. After the arrest, the player and Katelyn then questioned Christy one last time about the perfume and Elias, the convicted killer telling them that she wouldn't say anything. Katelyn then decided to investigate the cabaret street, prompting the player to find Elias' tie on the crime scene. They then collected a dirty substance off the tie and sent it to Sophia Kaylock, who revealed that the dirty substance was actually dirt from outside of the district in an abandoned part of the city. They then found Felix and told him that they found Elias' location, prompting the trio to head out to where Elias was being kept. Once they found Elias tied up, Felix untied his bonds and hugged his boyfriend, telling him that he was worried about him, prompting Elias to tell Felix that he loved him. Meanwhile, the player also found Faustina's purse on the scene. The player then searched the purse only to find a strange key. They then sent the key to Seamus, who told them that the key had mostly Christy's fingerprints on it, meaning it could've belonged to Christy, They then questioned Julietta about the key and she revealed that she often saw Christy with the key and that she saw her using the key on a safe in the brothel once before she fled so she wouldn't be caught spying. They then headed to the brothel where they found a safe that contained all the brainwashing perfume and a note that Christy wrote about something she left in the tailor shop. They then collected some torn pieces that the player restored to reveal a photo of Christy and Artemis. They then questioned the aristocrat, who told them that Christy was looking for funding for her brothel and she was unaware of Christy's involvement with the perfume. After all the events, Chief Wakefield congratulated the team on putting an end to the perfume operation before Katelyn expressed her suspicions about the Monaco family. Reassuring his junior detective, he then told them that Mayor Dave Whiston had offered them tickets to the horse races in the district of Materialism Metropolis. The team then decided to head to the Metropolis to relax before Elias came into the station and knelt on his knee before Elias proposed to Felix, who tearfully said yes. Summary Victim *'Faustina Marx' (found stabbed right in the eyes, a rose in her mouth) Murder Weapon *'Rose Tinted Dagger' Killer *'Christy Crystalline' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect eats candy apples *The suspect has seen Phantom of the Cabaret Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect eats candy apples *The suspect has seen Phantom of the Cabaret Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect eats candy apples *The suspect has seen Phantom of the Cabaret Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect eats candy apples *The suspect has seen Phantom of the Cabaret Profile *The suspect eats candy apples *The suspect has seen Phantom of the Cabaret Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust cream *The suspect eats candy apples *The suspect has seen Phantom of the Cabaret Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses Lavender Lust cream. *The killer eats candy apples. *The killer has seen Phantom of the Cabaret. *The killer wears a silver accessory. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cabaret Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Clues: Bar Napkin; New Suspect: Aidan Walsh) *Question Aidan Walsh about the victim being at his bar. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Jewelry Box; New Suspect: Artemis Monaco) *Ask Artemis about her gift to Faustina. (New Crime Scene: Lacy Brothel) *Investigate Lacy Brothel. (Clues: Victim's Necklace, Throw Pillows) *Examine Throw Pillows. (Result: Folded Fan; New Suspect: Christy Crystalline) *Question Christy about the murder. (New Suspect: Julietta Westville) *Inform Julietta of her friend's death. *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats candy apples) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Lavender Lust cream) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Felix about his brainwashing. (Attribute: Felix eats candy apples; New Crime Scene: Tailor Shop) *Investigate Tailor Shop. (Clues: Perfume Bottle, Basket of Clothes; New Suspect: Joshua Barnett) *Question Joshua about the murder. (Attribute: Joshua eats candy apples and uses Lavender Lust cream) *Examine Basket of Clothes. (Result: Torn Ticket) *Analyze Perfume Bottle. (09:00:00) *Question Julietta on her perfume bottle being used to brainwash Felix. (Attribute: Julietta eats candy apples and uses Lavender Lust cream, Christy uses Lavender Lust cream and eats candy apples) *Analyze Torn Ticket. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has seen Phantom of the Cabaret; New Crime Scene: Brothel Lounge) *Investigate Brothel Lounge. (Result: Torn Pieces, Dirty Paper) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (06:00:00) *Question Aidan about why the victim was being banned from his bar. (Attribute: Aidan uses Lavender Lust cream, has seen Phantom of the Cabaret and eats candy apples) *Examine Dirty Paper. (Result: Floor Plan; New Clue: Pink Flakes) *Examine Pink Flakes. (Result: Shrimp Shells) *Question Christy about the shrimp shells on the victim's floor plan of her brothel. (Attribute: Christy has seen Phantom of the Cabaret, Julietta has seen Phantom of the Cabaret) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Check on Felix about why he was on the scene. (Attribute: Felix has seen Phantom of the Cabaret; New Crime Scene: High Clover Entrance) *Investigate High Clover Entrance. (Clues: Locked Briefcase, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Lone Note) *Examine Note's Writing. (Result: Writing Identified) *Question Artemis about the empty briefcase. (Attribute: Artemis eats candy apples, has seen Phantom of the Cabaret and uses Lavender Lust cream) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Target of Faustina) *Analyze Target. (09:00:00) *Ask Joshua about his target of Faustina. (Attribute: Joshua has seen Phantom of the Cabaret) *Investigate Clothes Shelves. (Clues: Locked Box, Stained Handkerchief) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Rose Tinted Dagger) *Analyze Rose Tinted Dagger. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Rose Tinted Dagger; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Examine Stained Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Spray and Pray (6/6). (No stars) Spray and Pray (6/6) *Question Christy one final time. *Investigate Cabaret Street. (Clues: Faustina's Purse, Elias' Tie) *Examine Elias' Tie. (Result: Dirty Substance) *Analyze Dirty Substance. (03:00:00) *Inform Felix that they have found his boyfriend. *Go to rescue Elias from Christy's hideout. (Reward: Smouldering Hairstyle) *Examine Faustina's Purse. (Result: Strange Key) *Analyze Strange Key. (06:00:00) *Ask Julietta if she's seen the strange key. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lacy Brothel. (Result: Cloaked Safe) *Examine Cloaked Safe. (Result: Safe Unlocked) *Investigate Tailor Shop. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Christy and Artemis) *Question Artemis about the photo of her and Christy. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Passion Paradise